Lake Mead
|footer = Sunset on the lake. }} Lake Mead is a reservoir that serves as the primary source of pure non-irradiated water to the Mojave Wasteland. Background Lake Mead was named after Elwood Mead (1858–1936), who was the commissioner of the U.S. Bureau of Reclamation from 1924 to 1936 during the planning and construction of the Boulder Canyon Project that created the dam and lake. Lake Mead was established as the Boulder Dam Recreation Area in 1936, administrated by the National Park Service. It was then changed to the Lake Mead National Recreation Area in 1964, this time including Lake Mohave and the Shivwits Plateau under its jurisdiction. Layout The lake bed is comprised mostly of sand, rocks, and seaweed. There are fish in the lake, although they cannot be interacted with. On the lake bed, a crashed B-29 airplane can be found, which the Courier is asked to bring up to the surface by the Boomers during the quest Volare!. There is an underwater cave southeast of the B-29, the Lake Mead cave, not to be confused with the Camp Guardian caves. Directly behind the plane lies a partially sunken ship resembling a tugboat, red in color, which has some gore bags coming out of a hole in the hull. Directly below this ship is the cave. Notable loot * Three Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps, several Sunset Sarsaparilla crates and even more empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles, about 11 dozen - In and around the Sunken Sunset Sarsaparilla truck at the bottom of lake, west of the scavenger platform. * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - On the scavenger platform, along with a Wasteland Survival Guide. Notes * The lake contains pure water, so drinking it will reset the H2O meter to 0 when Hardcore mode is activated. * Lakelurks can be found in abundance here on the scavenger platform, and around the beaches on both sides. * After completing the quest Volare! for the Boomers, Mr. New Vegas mentions sightings of a "Lake Mead Monster" in reference to the raised B-29. * The rebreather is useful for exploring deeper sections of the lake, however, it is not required. * There is a wreck near the east part of the lake, by the underwater entrance to Camp Guardian caves, where a sunken boat, a half-buried body and a large number of poker chips can be found. * Just above the entrance to Lake Mead cave there is a partially sunken ship. On the lake bed there are several gore bags beside the split hull, suggesting the bags came out of the ship. This is one of only two locations they are found in-game. * Cass can be questioned if she knows what a fish looks like, which is described much like the fish in Lake Mead, by an intelligent Courier. * Lupe sells bottles of purified water that she claims are from Lake Mead. Appearances Lake Mead appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Lake Mead is based on the real world location of Lake Mead, formed by the creation of the Hoover Dam. * The crashed B-29 is a reference to a real airplane, a modified Boeing B-29 Superfortress, that crashed into the waters of Lake Mead while performing atmospheric research on July 21, 1948 - the same date in-game and in real life. * Howard Hughes, on whom the character Robert House is based, also crashed a aircraft into Lake Mead on May 17, 1943. Bugs * There are a few hollow, floating, underwater rocks southeast of the Boulder Beach campground docks. * When fast traveling to Lake Mead (when you spawn on the boat wreckage), you can often see the crashed B-29, floating off in the distance by the dock. However, when you approach it, it's gone, per the Boomer's quest. Gallery Fish_lake_mead.jpg|The fish swimming in the Lake Crashed_B29.jpg|The B-29 underwater Lake_Mead_Cave_Location.jpg|The entrance to Lake Mead cave in comparison to the tugboat Lake_Mead_Tug_Boat.jpg|The sunken tugboat Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations de:Lake Mead es:Lago Mead ru:Озеро Мид uk:Озеро Мід